Charmander the Stray Pokemon!/(Transcript)
Narrator: With Bulbasaur as his newest Pokemon, Ash and friends are making their way triumphantly to Vermilion City. Aren't they? *(as the Narrator speaks, Ash spots an entire flock of wild Spearow through Ben's binoculars) *Ash: There's nothing but Spearow around here. *Ben: Well, that's kinda to be expected to not find any wild Pokemon that intrigues you, Ash. And I should know. *Misty: Well, that's the least of our worries, isn't it? *Liam: I'd hate to say it, but Misty is right. *Ash: Just because we're a little lost doesn't mean I have to stop catching all the wild Pokemon I can, does it? *Pikachu: Chu. *Ben: A valid point. It's not always about the destination, it's also about the journey. *Misty: Of course not. Enjoy yourself. *Azusa: (to Ash) You're the one who got us lost in the first place. *Vivian: Vee! ("Yeah!") *Liam: I'm with Azusa on this one. What do you think, Oddish? *Oddish: Odd, Oddish Oddish. ("I, kinda agree.") *Narrator: Our friends have gotten off track, just a bit. *Misty: I just can't go one step further. We've been looking for Vermilion City for ten whole days! *Brock: Uh, there's a bug right on your... *(before Brock can finish his sentence, Misty screams in panic.) *Misty: (screams) Get it away! (jumps onto Ash's back) *Brock: It was just a piece of grass. *Ben: Geez, talk about false alarms. *(Brock laughs when Misty kicks him square in the face) *Mio: Maybe now you'll know how to tell bugs from grass. *Ritsu: That had to hurt! *Misty: I'm going crazy! Where are we?!? *Ash: According to this, we're right in the middle of nowhere. But it looks like Route 24 leads to Vermilion City. *Misty: Does this trail take us to Route 24? *Ash: According to my calculations, it does. *Ben: Let's just be careful, Ash. But then again, I saw this trail when I was on my way to Vermilion City all those years ago. *Misty: All right! Then let's get this show on the road! *Ben: Just be careful Misty. We don't know what kind of Pokemon live out here, other than Spearow. *(Misty soon sees a shadow in her way) *Misty: Huh? (quietly) Hey Ash, take a look at this thing! *Ben: What in the name of Mike? *Ash: It looks like some kind of giant Pokemon! Pikachu! *(Pikachu hides behind Brock's backpack) *Ash: Pikachu! *Ben: I think Pikachu might be doing the smart thing. Back up and reevaluate the situation, or maybe just approach with caution. *Azusa: Hey, isn't that a Charmander? *Brock: You're right, Azusa! A Charmander! *Charmander: Char! *(everyone falls over in disbelief after realizing it's not a giant, and possibly dangerous, Pokemon) *Ash: Charmander the Stray Pokemon! *Dexter: Charmander. A flame burns on the tip of its tail from birth. It is said that a Charmander dies if its flame ever goes out. *Azusa: It dies if its flame goes out?! *Yui: That's so sad. *Ben: That's why I took extra good care of my Charmander when I first got him. *Ash: When I went to get my first Pokemon from Professor Oak, I was disappointed that I couldn't get a Charmander. Now I can catch my own. *Misty: I don't know. It looks like it's in bad shape. *Brock: Yeah, catch it and we'll take it to a Pokemon Center for help. *Ben: Good idea. Go for it, Ash. *Ash: Pokeball, go! *(Charmander knocks the ball away with its tail) *Ash: It looks pretty healthy to me. You think I should have Pikachu battle it first to weaken it and make it easier to catch? *Misty: Why don't you let me catch it? My water Pokemon would be stronger against Charmander. *Ben: But Misty, you have an all water team. It would break your particular Pokemon team balance to have an out of place type *Mio: Don't forget about Vaporino. *Ben: Good point, but I meant if you have a team of one specific type, like Misty's water Pokemon, having a type that is weak against that type of Pokemon could equal disaster. *Brock: Hold on a minute! Take a look at the flame on its tail. *Ben: You're right. That Charmander's flame is pretty low. *Brock: There's no way it can still have the strength to battle. *Ben: Then how was it able to knock the Pokeball back to Ash? *Liam: I don't know, but it seems awfully suspicious that a Charmander is just sitting in the middle of the road like this. *Brock: Ash, try the Pokeball one more time *Ben: Are you sure it won't have the same result? *Brock: Just trust me on this. *Ash: All right! I will! Pokeball, go! *(it hits Charmander this time) *Ash: All right! *Ben: Looks like Brock could be right. *Tsumugi: Don't be so sure. *(Just as Tsumugi predicted, Charmander breaks out from the ball, and the ball bonks Ash on the head) *Brock: Sure has a lot of spunk. *Ash: A little too much if you ask me. *Ben: Yeah, but does it have guts and moxie like Ash's Bulbasaur? *Liam: I still think that it's suspicious for a Charmander to just be sitting here in the middle of the road like this. *Misty: I think this Charmander has an attitude problem. *Ben: If you want to talk about Pokemon with attitude, you're bringing back memories of a Tauros I had to take care of on my uncle's ranch. Talk about an attitude! *(Pikachu walks up to Charmander, as do Charmeleon and Azusa) *(Charmeleon puts his hand around Azusa) *Charmeleon: Char meeleon meleon! Charmeleon! ("I'll talk to it, since it's my previous form! I'll need Pikachu to help though.") *Azusa: You're saying that you'll talk to it since your its evolved form, and Pikachu will help. *(Charmeleon nodded) *Charmeleon: Meleon! Char meleon meleon ("Yeah! But you can translate what Charmander says, right Miss Nakano?") *Azusa: (smiles) Of course I can, Charmeleon. *Ben: Well its a better plan than the last one. Go for it, you three. *(all three talk to Charmander) *Azusa: Well, we got what we wanted to hear. *Ash: What's the story, Azusa? Charmeleon? Pikachu? *Azusa: From what we translated, that Charmander is waiting for someone to come and get it. *Misty: You mean it belongs to somebody? *Ben: No wonder Liam thought it was suspicious that Charmander was just sitting in the middle of the road! *Liam: Yeah, but I'm not exactly sure if whoever Charmander's waiting for is coming by any time soon. I mean, it had to have been out here for a while for it's tail flame to get that low. *Brock: All the same, if it's waiting for someone, I think we better leave it. It's probably best if its own trainer takes care of it. *Ash: I hope its trainer comes back soon. *Ben: As do I. (in thought) Because if it stays out here any longer than it won't have anymore flame on its tail. And then... its lights out. *(everyone walks away, though Ben, Azusa, and Yui take one more look back.) *(Soon, everyone spots a Pokemon Center along the road as the clouds gather up to signal the coming of a storm.) *Misty: Hey, you guys! Look over there! It's the Pokemon Center! *Ash: The one on the map! Route 24 can't be too far! *Ben: Just in time too! It looks like a storm is coming! *(Soon, the rain starts falling and causes electricity to come out of Pikachu's cheeks) *Ben: Correction, a storm is STARTING! Make a b-line for the Pokemon Center, posthaste! *Ash: Hurry! *(everyone starts running to get out of the rain) *(Later that night, Charmander tries to keep its flame from going out in the storm by using a leaf to over it like an umbrella.) *Ben: Man, we're lucky to be in a nice and dry Pokemon Center instead of out in that storm. *Yui: Reminds me of when I ended up getting drenched while trying to keep Geeta dry from the rain. *Mugi: No kidding, you were so desperate to try and keep Geeta safe that you got completely soaked and nearly got a cold. *Azusa: Still, I think that its nice that you put your own health and well-being on the line to protect Geeta. *Liam: That's what I call dedication. *Misty: Here's some nice hot soup. *Ash: Thanks, Misty. *Yui: Yes, thank you very much, Misty. *Misty: Have some soup, Brock. *Ben: Hey, Brock? You okay? *Misty: What's wrong? *Brock: I wonder. Do you think anybody picked up that Charmander yet? *Ben: I was thinking that too. I sure hope so, that storm out there could be too much for that little fella. *Brock: What if its trainer left it there? *Liam: Are you thinking that? *Ben: You think that Charmander was, ABANDONED?? *Mio: Abandoned? *Brock: I don't know, guys. It's trainer must have went and gotten it by now. *(laughter is soon heard) *Trainer: Sure got a lot of em. *Trainer #2: For sure! *Trainer #3: Just look at em! It's a pretty cool collection. *Trainer #4: Way cool! *Trainer #5: You're the man, Damian. *Trainer #6: Yo! I thought you had a Charmander too. *Damian: Yeah, I had one. But that puny thing was so weak, it couldn't even beat the weakest opponents! *Misty: I don't like his attitude. *Ben: Me neither, that ain't no way for a trainer to talk about his Pokemon. *Brock: Charmander may be weak against water Pokemon, but if their trainers work hard, they can be strong. *Ben: Speaking from experience, me and my Charmander grew in both power and in our friendship and we both became strong. *Trainer #6: So what did you do with the Charmander? *Damian: Ah, I left it on some rock in the woods. *Ben: (gasp) You guys don't think. *(Ritsu stood up and went to find the voice) *Mio: Ritsu? *(To Damian) *Damian: That thing is so stupid! No matter what I do to it, it keeps on following me! I finally got rid of it by promising I'd come back for it. It fell for it! It's probably still there waiting for me! *(Damian and his gang laugh) *Ash: He's the one who abandoned that Charmander! *Ben: I should have known it would have been him! *Misty: Yeah, and it's still waiting for him on that rock. *Ben: (in thought) If that's the case, then that means. The poor thing doesn't have much time left! *(Brock gets up and follows Ritsu. Ben soon follows.) *Ash: Brock, Ritsu, Ben, what are you doing? *Ben: We are going to have a little talk with that kid. *Trainer #5: I bet its still up there, wagging its tail. *Trainer #6: It'll probably wag it so long, it'll put the flame out. *Damian: Yeah, for sure! (laughs) *(Ritsu overheard Damian's conversation) *Ritsu: (infuriated) What was that?! *(Corona gave him a snarling glare, as Brock, Ben and Ritsu stepped in to intervene) *(Brock grabs Damian by his shirt collar) *Brock: Go and get it! *Ben: And how! *Damian: Huh? *Brock: That Charmander is still waiting for you! Go and get it, now! *Ritsu: Brock's right, you jerk! *Ben: I suggest you do as we ask, and quick. *Damian: Why should I? *Brock: You lied to your Pokemon and said you'd be back, now it's waiting out there in the rain for you! And if it's tail flame goes out, it'll die! *Ben: Do you really want to have a Pokemon's life on your conscience? *Damian: Oy! What I do is none of your business! *Ritsu: You heartless jerk! *Ash: Do as those three say! *Damian: What'd you say, nerd? *Ash: You heard what I said. And you want to be a Pokemon trainer. *Liam: You're disgraceful! *Misty: You're disgusting! *Ben: You're despicable! *Pikachu: Pika! Pika! *Damian: (picks up a Pokeball) You wanna fight with me? *Trainer #4: You better not mess with Damian. *Ash: Let's go! *Ben: Are you sure you want to take on two former gym leaders, a few special Pokemon trainers, and a PDU agent/former Pokemon League champion? Forearms, prepare to restrain that murderous trainer! *(Forearms materialize from Pokeball) *Forearms: Machamp! ("Yes sir!") *(our heroes prepare to face off with Damian and his gang, until Nurse Joy and Tsumugi with Nida break things up.) *Tsumugi: Stop quarreling, all of you! *Nida: Nido nido. ("Mugi's right.") *Nurse Joy: I agree, let's break it up! You know the rules! *(everyone looks at Nurse Joy) *Nurse Joy: Pokemon are not meant to be used in personal fights! It's disrespectful to the Pokemon and their trainers! *Damian: Yeah. Well, tell them they're the one's what started it. *(Trainer grabs all of Damian's Pokeballs) *Ben: Nurse Joy, you're right. Sorry for almost getting you dragged into something, Forearms. But remember one thing, Damian, is it? (shows PDU badge) I suggest you clean up your act, because I might just get my brothers and sisters in arms at the PDU on your tail, and you definitely won't like what we agents do to trainers who abuse their Pokemon. *Damian: The PDU? Ha! As if! You ain't no PDU agent, or a former Pokemon League champion! *Ben: (in thought) Did he just TARNISH MY PDU AGENT STATUS AND MY POKEMON LEAGUE CHAMPIONSHIP LEGACY?!?!? *Yui: (whispers to Ash) That Damian is a meanie. *Ash: You're telling me, Yui. *Yui: Am I right, Huggy? *Huggy: Gooom mmmiiiii ("Absolutely") *Liam: I guess Huggy must be that Goomy's name. *(Liam pulled out Dexter) *Dexter: Goomy, the soft tissue Pokemon, and the weakest of all Dragon types. In order to to keep it's body moist, Goomy live in places where its dark and damp. *Nurse Joy: I think you'd be better off not to get mixed up with them. They have a very bad reputation. *Ben: I can see that. *Brock: Thanks for the advice. *(Nurse Joy laughs and walks away) *Brock: She sure is pretty. I've never seen anyone as pretty as her. *Misty: What are you talking about? She looks just like all the other Joys. *Ash: Yeah, it's a Joyful world. All right, snap out of it! *Misty: Oh, quit spacing out! What about Charmander? *Ben: Sweet mother of mercy, you're right, Misty! That Charmander could be on death's door within the next few minutes if we don't save it! *Brock: That's right! We've got to help it! *Ben: Cinders, I don't want to risk your health and safety over this Charmander, so I'm leaving you in your Pokeball where its dry. Forearms, you're with us! We'll need those arms of yours to keep Charmander's tail lit. *Forearms: Champ! (Roger!) *Ben: All right, gang! Operation: Flame of Life, engage! Let's move it! *(Outside, our heroes race to the spot where they left Charmander) *Misty: This is dangerous, going out in a storm like this to help a Pokemon! What if we all catch pneumonia? *Ash: Well no one asked you to follow along. *Misty: We've gotta help a Pokemon in need! (winks) *Ben: That's what I like to hear, Misty! Besides, if we do feel some after effects from this storm, I can always teach Pixie how to use Heal Pulse to help us out. *(Meanwhile, Charmander is still trying to stay alive when a flock of Spearows attack, only for Ash to break it up by throwing a rock) *Ash: Knock it off! *(The Spearow attacks Ash, but Brock forces it back with his rain coat) *Ash: Thundershock, Pikachu! *Pikachu: Chu! (Right!) (The Thundershock frightens off the Spearow flock, but it also hit most of our heroes) *Ash: Next time, make sure you don't shock us, too, Pikachu. *Pikachu: kachu. (My bad.) *Ben: Come on, guys! We're running out of time! *Ash: Oh no! The flame on its tail is almost out! *Brock: Let's get it to the Pokemon Center! *Ash: (takes off his rain coat) I'll make sure its tail flame stays lit! *(Our heroes rush back to the Pokemon Center as the storm worsens) *Ben: Hold on, little Charmander! I promise you're not going to die! *Brock: Hold on! You can make it, Charmander! *(At the Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy looks out the window, worried and hoping our heroes got to Charmander in time, just as our heroes burst in) *Ash: Joy. Please help us! *Azusa: Nurse Joy, this is terrible! *Vivian: Eeev vee! ("It's an emergency!") *Nurse Joy: What is it? What's wrong? *Brock: This Charmander is in bad shape! *Ash: The flame on its tail. *Yui: (tearing up) It's almost gone! *(Yui was right, the flame on Charmander's tail was very small) *Ben: If we don't get it into treatment soon. *Nurse Joy: (gasps) There's not much time! *All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Charmander! *(Back to the show) *Liam: Nurse Joy, how is Charmander? *Brock: Will it survive? *Nurse Joy: Charmander is very weak. How could you let it get into this condition? *Tsumugi: You can't blame my friends, they just saved it from dying. *Ash: Mugi's right, it's not our fault, Damian was the one who abandoned it. *Nurse Joy: What? *Ash: Well, Damian promised Charmander to come back for it, Charmander's loyal to Damian, so it believed him. *Ben: That's correct. That's why we confronted him earlier. *Nurse Joy: Poor Charmander. And Damian just left with the rest of them. *Brock: Joy, I'm begging you, please save it! Charmander has got to get better! *Nurse Joy: I'll do whatever I can. *(The red treatment light goes on, indicating that the treatment for Charmander is underway) *Ben: All we can do now is wait. *Liam: Do you think Charmander's gonna be alright? *Ben: It has to. And whether or not it makes it, I'm gonna make sure Damian pays for nearly killing, no, for nearly murdering his own Pokemon! *(Time passes and our heroes continue waiting) *Brock: (in thought) Charmander, you've got to hold on! Please, keep your flame burning. *Ben: I just informed my superiors at PDU headquarters about the case, and they sent out an APB on Damian. Next time I see him, I'll make sure he pays the consequences for Pokemon abuse. *(Soon, the treatment light goes off and Nurse Joy steps out.) *Ben: Well, Nurse Joy? Is Charmander? *(Nurse Joy gives a peace sign, signaling that Charmander is all healed up, to our heroes' relief) *Nurse Joy: Charmander's recovering, it should be fine by morning. *Brock: (in thought) That's the spirit, Charmander. *Ben: (in thought) Operation: Flame of Life was a success. *(The next morning, our heroes are still sleeping, until Brock, Mugi and Nida burst in and wakes them up.) *Tsumugi: Everyone, wake up! *Nida: Nido!!!! ("It's an emergency!!!!") *Brock: Wake up, everybody! *(Ash, Yui and Liam end up falling out of bed when Mugi, Nida, Ben and Brock woke them up) *Ash: What's up, Brock? *Misty: Yeah, what's the matter? *Azusa: Mugi-sempai, what's wrong? *Liam: What's going on? *Liam's Oddish: Oddish? ("What's up?") *Brock: It's Charmander! Charmander has disappeared from the ER! *Ben: It's no joke! The little fire lizard is gone! *Ash: But how? *(everyone rushes into the ER to see the window open) *Ben: What did we tell you? Charmander's gone! *Ash: I bet it went back to that rock to wait for Damian. *Brock: We gotta go back! *Liam: Agreed! *Misty: But that's no use! We can't force Charmander to come with us if it wants to wait for Damian, even if he is a lying creep. *Ben: You have a point. Whenever a Pokemon is caught, it becomes loyal to the trainer that catches it. *Nurse Joy: They're right, there's nothing you can do until Charmander realizes the truth. *(Meanwhile, Charmander walks back to the rock where it was sitting on to wait for Damian. As for our heroes, they begin walking away from the Pokemon Center, but Ben and Brock can't get Charmander out of their minds.) *Brock: I thought Charmander understood that we cared about it. *Ash: Brock, Charmander knew that we cared, but don't you see? It couldn't forget about Damian. It's still loyal to him. *Pikachu: Chu. (Yeah.) *Oddish: Odd, Oddish dish odd oddish dish. ("And, that's why it went back") *Azusa: (translated) Oddish says that that's why it went back. *Vivian: Eee vee vee. ("I understand why.") *Ben: Well, loyalty is loyalty. *Misty: (slaps Brock on the back) Come on! Route 24 is just ahead! Once we get to Vermilion City, there'll be plenty of Pokemon! *Ben: (sighs) You're right. Come on, Brock. Maybe Charmander will realize it sooner or later. *Brock: (sighs and follows the others) *(Meanwhile, Team Rocket has a new mecha set up for our heroes, and launch into their motto.) *Jessie: To protect the world from devastation. *James: To unite all peoples within our nation. *Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love. *James: To extend our reach to the stars above. *Jessie: Jessie! *James: James! *Meowth: Mind if I cut in? Huddle up! They're going to be here soon! *James: Finally, a foolproof plan to capture Pikachu! *Jessie: I'm so excited! I can't wait to test our new automatic, high speed, super duper, whatchamacallit! *Jessie and James: Start it up! *(The machine starts up, worrying Meowth a bit) *Meowth: So what does this thing do, anyway? *(The mecha extends a drill and starts drilling a hole into the ground.) *Meowth: Not another hole driller! We tried that already! *Jessie: If at first you don't succeed. *James: This time we'll remember where the hole is. *(Jessie and James cover the hole) *Meowth: Are you sure you're gonna remember where the trap is? *Jessie: Meowth, don't you think we're smarter than that? *(Meowth falls over in embarrassment) *James: Our trap is set! *(Meowth sees our heroes coming down the road) *Meowth: Hey! Here they come, now! *(Team Rocket hides both themselves and the mecha in the nearby forest where our heroes won't be able to see them.) *Jessie: They're getting warm. *James: Warmer. *Meowth: They're burning up. *(Pikachu walks over no problem, to Team Rocket's surprise and shock.) *Jessie: It's too strong. You used too many branches! *James: Me? You're the one who covered it with too much dirt! *Meowth: (scratches them both) Quiet. *(When our heroes walk over the trap.) *Ash: Whoa! You feel something? *Brock: I did! *Ben: As did I! *Misty: Feel what? *Liam: A slight rumble, like the ground about to give way. *(The Light Music club spotted the trap, and got out just in time, but the others weren't so lucky) *Pikachu: Pikachu. (Not again.) *Ben: Ow! Why do I get the feeling that someone dug this for us? *Liam: Probably because that was the intent. Wait, where are Yui and the others? *Yui: We're up here! *Ben: And there's Pikachu! *Pikachu: Pika Pika? (You all okay?) (The Light Music Club girls and Pikachu soon notice Team Rocket wearing Rubber suits) *Meowth: I can't believe they fell for it! *Jessie: Our invention worked, we're geniuses! *Ben: (in thought) Wait, those voices! (aloud) It's Team Rocket! *Mio: I should have known it would have been them who dug that pit! *James: Come with us, Pikachu. You belong to us, now. *(Pikachu tries to shock Team Rocket, but their suits block the electricity) *Azusa: They must be wearing rubber suits! *James: Correct, little one. Rubber can't conduct electricity! *Jessie: Just another example of our incredible genius at work! *James: You have to be a rocket scientist to outsmart us! The Team Rocket scientists! *Jessie We call these our anti-Pikachu suits. We made them ourselves. I must admit I don't think this is really my color at all. *Meowth: Enough talk, let's just grab the Pikachu and get out of here! *Ben: Pikachu, get out of there! Now! *(Pikachu runs) *James: We'll use our anti-Pikachu rubber balloon bazooka! *Jessie: Ready? Aim. Fire! *(The balloon fires, and soon engulfs Pikachu, making its electrical attacks completely useless.) *Yui: Pikachu! *Team Rocket: Pikachu. Pikachu. *Pikachu: Pikachu! ("Someone help!") *(Oddish hopped out of the hole, and shot leaves by waving its leaves) *Azusa: That was Razor Leaf. *(Vivian shot stars from its tail but it didn't work on the uniforms) *Yui: That looks like Swift. *Mio: Nida's attacks are useless against it. *(Meanwhile, Ash gets up and tries to climb out of the trap to save his friend) *Ash: Pikachu! (every time Ash tries to climb, he slides back down) Come on, you guys! Get up! We gotta do something! *Misty: We'd love to get up, Ash. Unfortunately, you're standing on us! *Ben: Indeed, my student. You're standing on Brock and Misty's backs. *Jessie: (laughs) Hello, down there! Thank you so much for dropping in. *James: Don't worry, Pikachu is safe with us. We won't lose it like you did. *Ben: You crooks! Just wait till we get out of here! *Ash: Pikachu! *Meowth: Let's get outta here! *(Charmander walks up and blocks Team Rocket's way) *Charmander: Charmander! ("Hold it there!") *Jessie: What is that thing? *Ben: (in thought) Is that, who I think it is?! *Charmander: Char Char mander! ("You better give Pikachu back to those guys right now!") *Meowth: It's saying you better give Pikachu back to those guys right now. *Jessie: It's got to be kidding. *James: Now step aside, you insolent little firebug. We haven't got time to play with you. *Meowth: Team Rocket plays rough, so get moving! *(Charmander powers up, unknown to the confused Team Rocket, and let's loose a powerful Flamethrower, causing James to drop the balloon Pikachu is in.) *Nida: Nido, nido nido ("Mugi, the stone") *Tsumugi: You mean this? *pulls out a grey stone* *Mio: That's a Moon Stone. *(Nida touched the stone and began to envelope a white glow, Nidorina was no more, and in its place stood a bipedal blue Pokemon) *Nida: NIDO! *(Nida punched the ground and setting a shock wave on Team Rocket, this forced Team Rocket to chicken out) *James: That piano twerpette got us good. And you see, didn't I tell you we needed fireproof uniforms? *Jessie: Shut up and keep running! *Meowth: Some geniuses! Meowth! *Team Rocket: Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again! *(Damian comes out of the bushes and notices Team Rocket running off) *Damian: Charmander beat them? *(The gang got out of the hole, they gasped when they saw Nida was a Nidoqueen) *Ben: Nidoqueen?! *Liam: Do you think Mugi's Nidorina evolved? *(Ash pulled out Dexter) *Dexter: Nidoqueen, the Drill Pokemon, the final evolved form of the female Nidoran. This Pokémon is at its strongest when it is defending its young, and it will try to seal the entrance to its burrow to protect them. When in contact with foes, it can poison them with the spikes from its back or cause small tremors by slamming the ground. *Ben: My guess, Liam, Mugi found a Moon Stone somewhere. But I don't think that's why Team Rocket ran away. At least not all by itself. *Mugi: You're right, Nida didn't act alone. *Ritsu: Charmander let Team Rocket have it with a pretty powerful flamethrower. *Brock: (climbs up to the edge of the hole) Wow! Thanks for the help, Nida, Charmander! *Misty: You see, Brock? Charmander knew we cared. That's why it's here. *Brock: Way to go. *Ben: I agree, just like Ash's Bulbasaur, you've got guts, spunk, and moxie. *Ash: Charmander, how'd you like to join up with us? I'm afraid your "trainer" isn't coming back. *Damian: Hey, Chamander. Been looking all over for you. *Ash: Damian, it's you! *Brock: What do you want, Damian? *Ritsu: Yeah, you hear to gloat? *Damian: I came back for Charmander, just like I promised. *(Everyone gasps) *Ben: (in thought) Did he really change his heart and mind? I'm not so sure. *Damian: So, let's go. *(Charmander looks at our heroes, and then back to Damian. Confused as to what it should do.) *Brock: Careful, this trainer's already abandoned you once before. *Ben: Think carefully about your decision, little one. *Damain: Charmander is mine. I'm the one who caught it, remember? *Ash: Damian, you bragged about how you abandoned it! *Ben: I agree, you and your friends were laughing about how it was out in the storm, nearing death's door! *Damian: Good thing I did. That toughened it up! Besides, what's wrong with dumping off a weak Pokemon? *(Charmander looks shocked at what Damian said) *Ben: (in thought) Now he shows his true colors. *Damian: I wasn't gonna come back for it, but now that I seen what it can do, I'm real glad I ran into you guys. *(Charmander's look of shock turns into a look of sadness as it realizes that Damian truly never cared for it.) *Damian: The best thing is, I didn't have to raise it myself. *Ben: That's the last straw! What's the point of being a Pokemon trainer if you don't dedicate yourself to helping your Pokemon become stronger? *Misty: That's terrible! *Brock: Raising a Pokemon is the best part of being a trainer! *Damian: You wish! It's the most boring part of the job. *Ben: What did you just say?!? *Brock: How dare you call yourself a Pokemon trainer! *Ben: You're a disgrace to my students, my friends, and my fellow trainers! Heck, you're a disgrace to ALL Pokemon trainers across the world! *Misty: You see? He doesn't care about you. He just wants to use you to win matches. *Mio: You ditched your Chansey too, Damian. *Ash: Charmander. *Brock: Charmander. *Liam: Charmander. *Mio: Charmander. *Yui: Charmander. *Damian: Charmander, return! (throws Charmander's Pokeball, only for it to be knocked back at Daman's face by Charmander's tail to the shock of everyone.) *Damian: That's it! I'll crush you with every Pokemon I've got! *(Charmander and Charmeleon both unleashed a Flamethrower at Damian, then Spearow used Tri Attack along with Huggy's Dragonbreath, as both Chansey, who burst out of its Pokeball, and Pikachu use Thundershock and Thunderbolt respectively, this causes him to be shocked and singed) *Damian: (charred and groans) *Ritsu: (approaches Damian) This is the part where you...run away. *(Ritsu made herself look all scary by glaring at him with red eyes.) *Ritsu: (shouts at Damian) BARNACLES!!!! *(This made Damian nearly jump out of his skin, and run away) *Damian: (whimpers and flees) Mummy! (sobbing) *Liam: Serves him right. *Mio: How did you know he was afraid of....that!? *Ritsu: Well... *Ben: Oh, no you don't! Cinder! Rocky! Pixie! Stop and surround him! *(Ben's Pokemon materialize from their Pokeballs) *Cinder: Rapidash! ("Not so fast!") *Rocky: Hitmonchan? ("Going someplace?") *Pixie: fable Clefable Clefable! ("You aren't going anywhere!") *Ben: Good! Now, Forearms, restrain him! *(Forearms materializes and grabs Damian with his arms) *Forearms: Machamp! ("Gotcha!") *Ritsu: Whoa! Talk about teamwork! *Ben: Now, I'm gonna call in a PDU transport and a local police officer to take him in. But first, (pulls out a Pokedex-looking device and looks up Damian on it) Damian, by the power vested in me as an official Agent of the Pokemon Defense Unit, you are hereby indefinitely suspended of your Pokemon licence. I have a PDU transport on the way, along with a police escort, to have you taken to the nearest station for trial. Now I'll free all of Damian's Pokemon. (Uses Pokedex-like device again and opens Damian's Pokeballs with it, freeing the Pokemon inside.) *Damian: You can't do this to me! *Ben: Oh yes I can. And here's the proof! (shows badge) *Damian: You are a PDU agent! *Ben: And a former Pokemon League champion, across multiple regions. *(Soon, the transport arrives and Damian is loaded into the back of the truck.) *Ben: And don't worry, your Pokemon will be fine once they return to living free and in the wild. *Damian: PDU agents can release Pokemon caught by other trainers? *Ben: Of course we can. *Unknown PDU Agent: Alright, next stop, the police station. (closes door) *(As the transport drives away, Ben and our heroes get a smile on their faces) *Brock: Way to go, Charmander! *Ash: Yeah, good work! To both you and Ben! *Ben: It was all in a PDU agent's work. *Yui: That's our Ben-chan! *Ben: (in thought) Ben-chan? *(Charmander looks at our heroes) *Brock: Go ahead, Ash. You get Charmander. It'll be a great Pokemon. *Ash: But Brock, you saved it, so you deserve it, I guess. *Brock: Right, but don't forget, you're the one who kept the flame on its tail lit. I'm sure you'll raise Charmander to become a great Pokemon. *Ash: Thank you, Brock. (Gets out a Pokeball) Come on, Charmander! Welcome to the group! *Charmander: Char! Char! ("Thanks! Thanks!") *(Charmander jumps into the Pokeball) *Misty: You got a Pokemon, and a new friend. *Ash: Yeah! *Ben: Congratulations, my student. *Narrator: And so, Charmander joins Ash and his friends on their journey. Maybe getting lost isn't so bad after all, especially when you're lost with your friends. Of course, finding your way with your friends is even better! *(the episode ends) Category:NegimaLover Category:Transcripts